


Campfire

by SophieHatter



Series: 100 Kinks [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #78 Birthday surprise, 100 kinks, Birthday Sex, Camping, F/M, First Time, Porn Battle, Porn with Feelings, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieHatter/pseuds/SophieHatter
Summary: 100 Kinks: 78. Birthday surpriseAll-in-all she decided that this was quite an okay way to turn 35 and this was quite an okay life for a 35 year old, even if it hadn’t turned out very much at all like her dreams.





	Campfire

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [fems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fems/pseuds/fems) in the [FandomRevival](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FandomRevival) collection. 



> In response to Fems. S/J. Tent sex, with people listening.

**Campfire**

This was, quite possibly, the most content she had felt in at least a year. Certainly, she couldn’t remember a birthday that had been as good as this one since she’d joined the SGC.

Maybe it was being off-world, or the way all three of the guys had laughed as Daniel presented her MRE dinner with a candle in it and they urged her to blow it out and make a wish. Or it could have been the cup of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows that Teal’c had made her.

Or maybe it was the way the Colonel was sitting beside her, talking and not-talking. Occasionally he would touch her. Just knuckles as he reached for something or his knee falling against hers when he laughed. Or, each time he got up to check the perimeter or put more wood on the fire, he brushed his hand across the back of hers as he sat down.

All-in-all she decided that this was quite an okay way to turn 35 and this was quite an okay life for a 35 year old, even if it hadn’t turned out very much at all like the dreams of her 18 year old self. Of course, most of it was a whole lot better than she had imagined, except for the personal stuff. Somehow she had missed most of that while pushing to get here, to this very time and place. And she had made a kind of peace with that. 40, 45 wasn’t too old to chase love, she had time. It helped her cope to compartmentalise that for later and focus on what she did have - a fulfilling career, people who counted on her and her found family, the core of which was these three guys.

Come 10 pm, Danny was asleep in the tent he shared with Teal’c. Teal’c probably was, too, as he was next for watch. She had no watch tonight, a birthday gift from the guys, but it felt strange to not be on her usual first watch so she had found herself staying up with the Colonel. By the time she probably should have gone to bed, she was reluctant to leave the warmth of his company and the campfire. She stayed and they had talked and not-talked their way through the past hour.

“I wish I had a beer,” O’Neill broke into her thoughts.

“Yeah,” she agreed, “Perfect night for it. Not too cold, fire’s not smoking. Stars are beautiful,” she tilted her head back and gazed at the sky, feeling the peace of the cosmos settle over her.

She must have sighed, because the Colonel brushed his hand against hers again.

“What did you wish for?” He asked.

“Hmm?” She knew what he meant, but didn’t want to answer.

“When you blew out your candle. What did you wish for?”

“If I tell you, it won’t come true.”

“What if I can make it come true?”

That stopped her thoughts in their tracks. It had been a while, a long while, since they had talked about _feeling_ for each other and she had settled into being satisfied with times like now, when there was just a little touching, enough to let herself think he still felt the same way. Her wish, as she blew out the candle, had come to her as a reflex. She had seen him laugh while she readied to blow.

“Can I?” He asked again, sliding his fingers into her hand.

“What do you think I wished for?” She kept her eyes upward, wondering if he noticed her breathing pick up.

“I could guess,” he ventured. “Tell me if I get it right.”

“Ok,” she granted him, hoping he wouldn’t take his hand from hers.

“A new laptop.”

“Nup.”

“A DVD set of _Rocky and Bullwinkle_.”

That made her laugh. “No.”

“A great big pile of doohickeys and two weeks to work out what they all do and make a giant, transforming robot.”

“Like _Voltron?_ ”

“Yeah!”

“Nope.”

“A gallon tub of _Phish Food?_ ”

“Tempting, but no.”

“This.” And he leaned over and laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

She stiffened in surprise and then her hand cupped his head and his hair felt soft and bristly at the nape of his neck.

He pulled away, sitting as he had been before, still holding her hand. “Well?”

“What?” She wondered, trying to work out what had just happened.

“Was I right?”

“Close,” she admitted. “In the right galaxy.”

She was ready for him, this time, and captured his bottom lip, running her tongue over it as she sat up and turned towards him. He tasted smokey and sweet and sharp and she wondered if his skin would taste the same. There was a tentative touch at her waist that then wandered and, afraid that he would pull away again, she pressed closer, offering her mouth, her tongue brushing and teasing at his.

Jack thought that no man could resist an invitation like that from Carter and he intended to make it worth her while. When he tugged on her BDUs she shifted to his lap and he set about making sure she remembered this birthday.

They luxuriated in the kissing, lingering over each sensation like teenagers just discovering first base. Lips and tongue, slow and soft and then deep and wide, Sam with hands in his hair, pulling him in. When she sucked on his tongue and he began thrusting back, her moans got a little wild and they both froze, listening to see if they had woken the other two. There was no noise from where the other guys slept and they let out a sigh together. Which made them giggle together and Sam tucked her head into Jack’s neck as he pulled her close.

He rubbed his nose in her hair and unabashedly breathed deep. The moments that he got to just enjoy her were scarce. He could think of less than five, all of them unsatisfying, all of them fuel to his dreams and fantasies.

Tucked inside his jacket, her hand was warm over his heart. Although he couldn’t recall when she’d done that, it felt right. There was a conflict of realities within him, this felt so out of place and yet so normal.

“Why?” She finally asked.

“Because.”

“Because why?”

There was a lilt in her voice that gave him goosebumps. Kissing her hair, he reminded her. “We left it in the room.”

“This is hardly leaving it in the room. Don’t look now, but there might have been a break out.”

Closing his eyes, because then maybe this was just a dream, he whispered. “Because you deserve more than half a promise in a locked room. I can’t imagine that you thought you would be single on your 35th birthday.”

It was eerily close to her earlier thoughts. “No, I didn’t. But I didn’t imagine I’d be on P5A-714, either. I’m not unhappy with my life, Jack.”

The use of his name, this must be a dream. “Not unhappy isn’t happy, though.”

“Well, what about you? Happy, unhappy, somewhere in between?” What was it about the wild darkness of another planet that let them say the things they couldn’t in the light of day, on Earth.

“Not unhappy,” he conceded. His hand crept up her arm and absently stroked her hair. “Could be better,” and he kissed the top of her head rather than put in words how it could.

“Agreed,” she said, in a voice soft and sad that pained his heart.

“Sam.” An echo of her melancholy.

She reached for the zipper on his jacket and slid it nearly open, gliding her hand over his stomach coming to rest comfortably against his waist.

Feelings, memories, wanting swirled around, mixing and bumping into parts of him. “It’s odd. Does it feel like we’ve done this before?”

Her cheek rubbed against his chest. “It does. Maybe in another reality. Maybe because I think about it so often.”

“You do?” There was a strange little fluttering in his stomach at the idea that she thought about them. Often. “Me, too,” he confessed. The fluttering grew stronger. He let his hand rest in her lap, his fingertips seeking out the warmth where her thighs touched, just above her knees.

“Could you live with it being secret?” Her question was so far ahead of his thoughts that he startled, clutching her thigh.

“Us?” All other words eluded him.

“Yes.” She turned her head into him so that her words brushed against his collarbone. “Us. I’ve thought about it, but maybe it would be too hard.”

Jack’s fingers slid into her hair, caressing her scalp. “I could retire.”

“They wouldn’t let you. And even then, what if we didn’t work out? You would have left the SGC for nothing.”

“So, you’re suggesting a test drive, a trial run?”

“It’s one choice, but it will be an uncomfortable one.”

“More uncomfortable than what we’ve done for the past three years?”

“Yes.” There was no doubt in Sam’s answer. “It will be sharp and wanting and dangerous and very uncomfortable.”

“It will,” he agreed, “But I’m afraid that if we don’t do something then what we have will spoil and that will have its own problems.”

Sam nodded and pressed her forehead against his neck.

He caressed her hair, for her comfort and for his.

They held each other until they heard Teal’c stir and start getting ready.

“Bedtime,” she said, getting up. “I’ll take a walk.”

O’Neill held his hand up to her and she grasped it, helping him to rise. For just a moment, his hand cupped her cheek and he fluttered a kiss against her lips. Then he was gone, walking off in the other direction, leaving her to get ready for bed on her own.

When she got back to their tent, she undressed quickly and slipped into her sleeping bag. Her thoughts wandered everywhere, jumping between their kisses and their words and just how plain good it felt to be touched and held. She forgot about that part of being single, forgot how nourishing that comfortable intimacy of bodies was. Maybe it was self-protection.

Had they decided something? And if yes, what? This is what they were good at, leaving things unresolved and ambiguous. Frustrated, she turned on her side to face the tent wall and try to sleep.

Forcing sleep usually didn’t work for her and so Sam heard every step he made as he approached the tent. Then the zipper, the soft glow of his pocket torch while he stripped and put his things away, always the same place, the same order, in case he needed to be up and dressed at a moment’s notice. They’d shared this routine for more than a hundred nights, maybe two hundred. The light turned off and she willed herself to relax and get back to trying to sleep.

She expected to hear him slide into his sleeping bag and close the zipper. When he didn’t, she cast her senses around. She thought that maybe he was standing by her feet. Rolling onto her back, Sam saw his silhouette against the backlit tent.

“Sir?” She asked, voice low.

He didn’t answer for a minute, then he bent down and dragged his sleeping bag close to hers and lay down on his side, with his face so close she could feel his breath on her cheek.

“This ok?” He whispered.

She nodded and then rolled onto her side so she was facing him. He reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers.

“I could wait forever, for you. Shh, I want you to know,” he whispered as she went to speak. “There’s no one else, it’s not a competition.”

Sam waited as he worked his fingers against hers.

“But I don’t want to,” he finally said. “And that bothers me, because I want to be strong, for you.”

“For me?” Her whisper contained a shriek of surprise.

“There’s no future for me. But you. You’ll have stars, one day. And I can wait. Eventually I won’t be able to do field work anymore and they’ll put me out to pasture.” He pressed his forehead to Sam’s, not trusting himself to kiss her.

“You’re worried about my career?”

“Of course. That’s always been the thing, hasn’t it?”

“Sort of.” She tried to line up her confused thoughts. “Maybe it was, then, when we said we’d leave it in the room. But now ... I thought that we’d be done by now. I didn’t imagine that we’d still be working together after seven years. I thought there’d be transfers, or promotions, medical discharges, something.” Her thumb caressed his. “This gets harder every mission, knowing that I could lose you, before ...”

“Yeah.”

It was that thought, that fear that made him do it. He needed to banish it, to chase it away. He needed something else to balance against the fear of losing her and never having had her to lose.

It made his head swim that she didn’t even hesitate and she was kissing him back, hungry and wanton, lips and tongue trying to say everything, all at once, seven years of love and pain in one exchange.

His hand shook as he groped for the zipper of her sleeping bag and it snagged. Sam grunted in frustration and wiggled and kicked until she was free of it and he wrapped his arms around her and rolled her on top of him.

It was heated and oh so delicious. She braced her knees, straddling him, mouth never wavering as she thrust her tongue against his. Her hands had their own plans, pushing his shirt up, pawing at his stomach, his chest, running over his skin, brushing through the hair on his chest. A whimper of frustration escaped her as she tried to move his shirt upwards but her own lips joined with his blocked the way.

That made Jack laugh, just in his throat, and he pressed on her shoulders until her lips detached and she found herself looking at him in surprise as he reached down to yank his shirt off. “Yours, too,” he whispered and pulled the hem of her shirt upwards, her brain finally catching up and helping him.

Jack could just make out her features above him, she was biting her lips, it looked like her eyes were wide, but that could have been the dark. He wished for a light to see her better, but that would just create a shadow show for Teal’c. Light would just have to wait until they were alone.

Sitting up, because he had to touch her, he kissed and licked her neck, biting a trail down the shallow flesh of her collarbone, over her heart and breast. Fingernails scraped pleasantly across his shoulders as she wiggled in his lap, brushing against his erection and making him moan into her skin.

Sam hissed his name as his lips brushed over nipple and he teased her with lips and tongue and then air, evaporating his saliva and making her pucker. A long groan escaped her lips.

“Shh, shh,” he gentled as did the same to her other breast. When Sam reached between them and slid her hand into her underwear, he broke away for a moment, pushed her back a little and whispered, “Show me.” Fingers following hers, he chased her sweet spots and nearly lost his mind when his fingers delved into her silky heat.

Mouth against the skin of her shoulder to smother his words. “Fuck, Sam.” His fingers were doused with her.

Once he had her panting, Jack returned to her breast, sucking her nipple into his mouth and rubbing her against the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

“Jack,” his name was warning and plea, all in one. Pulling her hand out of her underwear, she rose up on her knees and yanked at the cloth. He released her breast and helped her, then she helped him to be rid of his.

Wet fingers felt the shape of him between them and their foreheads met, breath mixing as she loosely cupped him, hand rising up his length. When she swirled around his tip, spreading the drop of pre-cum that she had extracted, they both felt him jerk in her hand.

“Oh, god, Sam,” Jack moaned, “I need you, now.”

No further urging was required and he lent back on one hand, steadying her waist as she lifted up, found his head with her wet lips and slid straight down on him. She was biting her lip, again, but her grunt was loud enough for him to hear.

Bracing herself, Sam began to rise and fall, pausing after a few strokes to let a shiver pass through her, then taking up the pace again. The second time she paused, he leaned in to her, kissing her neck.

“I’m ready. Come with me.” His fingers moved to stroke her, but she batted him away, forearms on his shoulders, mouth open, breath hot and panting. She picked up the pace, her strokes more forceful and Jack hoped to god that Teal’c wasn’t listening to the sound of her thighs smacking against his.

There was an intake of breath and she went rigid in his arms and then he felt her squeeze around his cock. He grunted as her contracting muscles pulled his come from him in hot, intense spurts.

As Jack came back from the edge, he felt her relax in his arms and then he realised that his teeth were biting into the skin of her shoulder. That must have happened about the time he thought he was going scream her name so loud that it would have woken Daniel.

Jack kissed and licked that spot, hoping it was beneath her collar line and Sam slid her fingers into his hair, digging against his scalp, pulling him tightly into her. He had never felt so willingly possessed in his life. He also knew there was no going back. They were strapped in for this ride, wherever it took them.

When their coupling began leaking onto his sleeping bag, he wished he’d thought to put a shirt under them. He was either going to have to clean it himself, or explain it to someone. He shuffled and rolled his hips and Sam picked up his intent, lifting up and sliding down with him to lie intertwined. He felt a shirt, whose he didn’t know, and wiped them both reasonably clean.

Hooking her sleeping bag with her toes, Sam pulled it up and managed to get it unzipped, pulling it over them both. She snuggled into his shoulder and they were both nearing sleep when he thought back to earlier.

“What did you wish for?”

“This. You.”

He kissed her hair. “Wish granted.”


End file.
